Seventh Heaven
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: Yugi wants to get a great gift for Yami for Christmas so he takes on a job to buy it. But Yami thinking that he is upset with him decides to buy Yugi a gift and gets a job too. But what happens when they both get jobs in the same place?.:I own the song!:.
1. Gifts of Darkness and Light

_Title:_ Seventh Heaven

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters:_ 1/3

_Summary:_ Yugi wants to make Yami's Christmas perfect! He sees the perfect gift for him so he takes on a job to buy it. But Yami, thinking that Yugi is upset with him, decides to buy Yugi a great gift, and he gets a job also. But what happens when they both get jobs in the same place?

_Genre:_ Romance/ (slight) Angst

_Pairings_: Puzzleshipping (YamixYugi)

_Beta'd_: Nope (help!)

_Warnings:_ Shonen ai (boyxboy)

**_Disclaimer_:** I'm just gonna say this once before all the lawyers decide to come around to my house, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I'm saving up to buy a lock of Yugi's hair :D

**_Author's Comments_:** Yay! YamixYugi christmas fic :P This idea just popped into my head, so enjoy this three part Christmas fic!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Gift Of Darkness and Light**

**

* * *

**

_S__ucess usually comes to those who are too busy to be looking for it_

--Henry David Thoreau

* * *

Snow, a stereotypical part of that time of year. Snow, trees, the colors red and green, all of them were a part of this season. Another was the exchange of gifts. From down below, a young boy watched with curious eyes as people shuffled from store to store, purchasing different items from a store and moving on to the next. 

He blinked as some people walked by unstably with too many parcelled boxes and gift bags under their arms.

They all seemed so happy as one normally would that time of year, but strangely enough this boy wasn't happy.

He brushed a dangling lock of pure gold from his pale face and tucked it behind his ears with a sigh. His hair of normally spiky ebony and ruby lay dangling down his shoulders, and with the addition of his glittering eyes of pure amethyst, it gave him a more exotic appearance.

Sneaking out of his room, he climbed down the stairs carefully and peaked around a door into another section of his home. It was completely filled with people buying games and cards for themselves or friends for the festive season.

Tilting his head slightly, he stared at one of the three men behind the counter. This one looked a lot like him but his hair held more royal gold, slicing through the obsidian black and reaching to grab the dark scarlet that lay just beyond. The former spikes were held in a high ponytail, but it was messy from long hours of work. His eyes, a once vivid crimson, were half-lidded in a sleep deprived state.

The two males that assisted him, a tall blonde with honey glazed eyes and a frantic expression and the other a slightly shorter brunet that moved tiredly reaching to the back case and pulling out the few special offer packs that were left.

All three were over-worked and over-stressed, which was evident from their lazy motions and gazes but the customers didn't care, just continued to push through to reach the front, pay for their things and get out of there.

"Mou hitori no boku?" The young eavesdropper called out to his near duplicate who in turn gazed up at him in slight surprise before smiling and turning back to a customer who held her hand out and dropped a load of change in his hand.

"Yes aibou? What's wrong? Do you need help with something?" He spoke cheerfully despite all the chaos happening all around.

"I was wondering if you'd like a hand Yami-chan?" He spoke brightly already stepping through the door in preparation.

But Yami narrowed his eyes at that, "No no, we're find Yugi, honestly! You can go play some video games, or something, we'll soon be finished."

It was a lie. Yugi knew that, he nodded at Yami and left with his head down. Within the bond Yugi and Yami shared, the hurt would've been evident, had it not been for Yami's distraction.

Yugi closed the door with a sigh, turning the lock to it and sliding to the ground with his head in his hands. He groaned and wiped the imaginary water from his face in an attempt to rejuvenate his dampened spirits.

This was how it had been for close to 9 months now, ever since that day in late March when his beloved Grandfather passed away. Yugi was completely torn, his grandfather was his lifeline. When he was a child, Yugi had seen his parents killed before his eyes and because of it he fell into a great depression that almost no one could pull him from.

Yugi sighed and shook his head. Only Sugoroku had been able to stop Yugi from breaking down completely and now, with him gone, the young hikari nearly fell apart but his other half had been able to help him through it, acting as a father figure to him.

Yami had taken over the responibilites of the shop and doing the basic chores in the house, being the father that Yugi's once was, but there was one problem with that.

Yami wasn't his father, and Yugi didn't want him to be. Yugi wanted Yami to be Yami, not a father but a friend and hopefully something much more...

The crimson eyed teen had done so much, yet he asked for nothing in return. His attention was drawn back to the shouts of the people behind the door, and his eyes widened. They were buying gifts for their loved ones, a gift...would that be good enough to repay his wonderful other half?

With renewed hope in his heart, the teen climbed to his feet and unlocked the door before grabbing his coat, sneaking out the back door and down the street. He had to find a good gift for his Yami, it was the least he could do...

* * *

Amethyst eyes lit up as the reflection of pure sparkling gold shone in their depths. "Beautiful..." he whispered under his breath as he examined the every part of the intricate item laid atop a velvet sheet, which added to its mystical look. 

He didn't dare touch it, it felt strange to look at since it looked so rare, so...priceless. Yugi's face fell though as the man who held it in the velvet sheet spoke his desired price, far more than he could've dared to pay.

Seeing the crestfallen expression, the man pulled the item away as Yugi's sad eyes trailed over to different couples looking at gifts, these people were obviously prepared to pay thousands of dollars for several simple items, yet he couldn't even afford to buy one.

With a resigned sigh, he left the shop, watching out of the corner of his eye as the item was laid in the front window once more. It was the only thing he found that was truely worthy of Yami's excellence, after all, he was once the great Pharaoh Atemu, and was so used to such great presents, but not anymore.

"Where could I get that kind of money though..." he whispered sadly and trudged on down the street. "Only the gods could help me now..."

Almost as if in response, a bright light shone from around the corner. Eyes widening, he rushed around in building excitment, he could've swore that had he paid any attention to it, his hands would've been shaking.

Groaning, he stopped and noticed it was only a sign to a building, lit up in pure neon blue were the words, "Seventh Heaven"

As he rolled his eyes and was about to walk away, his eyes caught the glimpse of a large sign plastered on the window.

Yugi walked over to it curiously and blinked, "Help wanted..."

A grin broke out on his features as he rushed inside.

* * *

Tapping... 

Incessant tapping...

A growl...

An irritated growl...

Scarlet eyes snapped shut in annoyance as they finished staring at the clock in the corner. The one that didn't seem to go any faster no matter how hard the Pharaoh willed it to.

It was past midnight and there was no sign of Yugi and due to the long wait, Yami's ill patienced worry had quickly turned into angry annoyance. This had been the case for the past two weeks and Yami was getting fed up of it. At first Yami was worried about him, but the little hikari had insisted that he was just hanging out with Ryou and Bakura (Yami Bakura is referred to as Bakura) and quickly left, and being the agreeable fool he was, Yami had accepted this seeing as how he was busy with the Game Shop.

But now that it was so close to Christmas, the Game Shop could close for the holidays, which left the ancient Pharaoh with one problem off of his list so he could move onto the next. Yugi.

But he would have to continue to wait. And wait. And wait. And-

"Damnit!" He swore loudly, leaping from his seat to pace the floor. He didn't want to seem like a desperate, apprehensive guardian, not only could he not bear to deal with the Tomb Robber teasing because if his over protective nature, he didn't want to be the one to crowd Yugi, knowing how bad it could be from his experience from his preparation to be the next Pharaoh.

And so he took to glaring at what he had once dubbed, "The evil ringing monstrosity of doom that can't leave you alone for five damn minutes!" (A/N: Seriously, don't ask! -.- )

But now all he wanted was to hear that obnoxiously shrill ring and have his sweet aibou's voice sooth his tense nerves, but apparently even appliances took a break for the holidays.

Finally, the suspense and worry got him and he grabbed the phone and typed in a number, waiting anxiously as the sound of ringing filled his head. After what seemed like an eternity, a gruff voice snapped irritably at him.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Hello Tomb Robber, did I interrupt anything?"

Knowing Bakura had an all too blunt reply to this, an out of breath Ryou took over the phone, "NO NO! You didn't interrupt anything Yami, we were just...uh...wrapping some presents!"

Yami accepted this though he could've sworn he heard Bakura shouting in the background that he was unwrapping some as well. Strange... (A/N: O.o )

"Oh...kay, well if Yugi is still over there can you tell him to come home. It's getting rather late."

"Yugi? He hasn't been here all day Yami, in fact, I haven't seen him since I last came over to the Game Shop to visit. I should really come over again before Christmas day."

"You haven't seen him?" Yami couldn't surpress the surprise or fear in his voice.

"Well, no. What's wrong Yami? Where's Yugi?" Ryou's worried voice drifted down the receiver, but as Yami opened his mouth to reply, it was at that time Yugi chose to walk in.

"Nevermind, it's alright now. I'll see you soon. Merry Christmas." Satisfied with the similar reply, Yami put the phone down and turned to his hikari, who was busily pulling off his soggy coat and gloves and throwing them haphazardly around the furniture in an almost exhausted fashion.

"Hello aibou, what's the matter? Why are you so tired?" Yami questioned carefully.

"Hmm? Oh hi Yami." Yugi called out tiredly and in disinterest, but the tone hurt Yami more than he let on. "No no, I was just helping Ryou and Bakura finish decorating and wrapping presents and stuff and I'm just a little worn out."

"Really?" Yami raised an eyebrow. Yugi paid no attention to the unconvinced tone as he stretched and stood in front of the dying fire.

"Yeah, but we got finished quite early so we had a game of 'Monster World', I guess we didn't realise the time had gone by so quickly. Well, I'm tired so I'm going to bed, night Yami." With that, Yugi quickly sprinted up the stairs, eager to lie down and have a well deserved rest.

"Goodnight...aibou..." Yami felt great hurt. Yugi was so detached and impassive, he didn't even call him by his affectionate nicknames just "Yami" not even "Yami-chan."

"Did I...do something wrong...? Is Yugi mad at me because I've been so busy lately?" Yami's crushed gaze remained on the ground before him, watching the dying shadows of the fire dance along the ground for their last time.

* * *

"I'm going out to Ryou's again tonight Yami! I'll see you later!" Not waiting for a reply, Yugi skipped out the front door and down the street. 

A sad frown plastered itself onto Yami's face as he listened to Yugi's footsteps fade into the distance. _Have I really done this much damage to him that he doesn't even want to look at me? _He thought sadly as his legs suddenly felt very weak and sent his body plummeting to the ground.

Scarlet eyes stared blankly at the floor in complete depression and misery, confused as to the meaning of their sadness.

Shaking his head, the former Pharaoh lifted himself shakily to his feet and wandered out of their home, numbly locking it behind him and drifting down the path that Yugi took.

"I was only trying to help him, I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate..." the handsome teen mumbled to himself as he continued down the street.

By pure accident, he was forced to look up when a couple bumped into him. Swirling around his eyes caught a swift glimpse of gold as Yami caught himself before he fell.

Blinking he took a step forward and pressed his hands against the cool glass of a store window. His mouth widened into an amazed smile as his eyes fastened onto a golden object resting on a stand in the midst of a small gathering of other jewellery and boxes alike.

He had fallen in love with it as soon as he seen it, and just beside it was another object that sent a similiar spark flow through him. "Yugi would love that one, maybe I could get it for him."

Yami's delighted expression faltered as he looked at the so called, "low price" labelled underneath. He couldn't afford to buy the gift for Yugi nevermind the second one for himself.

Trailing his fingers wistfully along the surface of the glass, he gave a wistful sigh before moving along the path and letting his fingers fall from the cold surface reluctantly.  
_  
There's no way I can afford that present for Yugi, we're only just getting by as it is from the money from the Game Shop and jii-san's inheritence money... _Lifting his gloved hand, he held his forehead in irritation.

_The only thing I could do would be to attain another job somehow. But what are the odds that I'll get one so close to Christ-...mas..._

Yami's thoughts wandered off as his sharp eyes caught the sight of a certain poster that held in large lettering, the words, "Help Wanted"

With a grateful smile, he rushed into the building labelled, "Seventh Heaven"...

* * *

Muahaha! Who seen _that_ coming? Eh? 

All the intelligent world: (raises hands)

Aerith: ¬.¬ Do you have to be so brutally honest?

All the Intelligent World: (grins and nods happily)

Aerith: Hey! Your car's being towed!

All the Intelligent World: O.o (runs out but can't get through the small crowd and so starts a riot)

Aerith: Hah! Not so smart now! EEP! (dodges burning tyre)

O.o; Ok... Well, this was made extra long for all those people who thought my chapters were too short! Lol! So, please leave a review before these people set me on fire!


	2. Sparkling Ambitions

_Title:_ Seventh Heaven

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters:_ 2/3

_Summary:_ Yugi wants to make Yami's Christmas perfect! He sees the perfect gift for him so he takes on a job to buy it. But Yami, thinking that Yugi is upset with him, decides to buy Yugi a great gift, and he gets a job also. But what happens when they both get jobs in the same place?

_Genre:_ Romance/ (slight) Angst

_Pairings_: Puzzleshipping (YamixYugi)

_Beta'd_: Still no? Ack!

_Warnings:_ Shonen ai (boyxboy)

**_Disclaimer_:** Go see chapter 1 ¬.¬  
_**  
Review Thanks To: **Meeja, Bakura-star-Ryou-cutie, tai'sgirl23, xamosy, kingleby, Phantom Fox, Inami, ac-the-brain-supreme, Atemu Yugi Lover34 and vixenia _Keep on truckin dudes and dudettes!

**_Author's Comments_: **Chapter 2 already? Phew! Well it has to be finished before Christmas, so it's only right, ne? Though, I don't know why I wrote chapter 3 before chapter 2 O.o

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sparkling Ambitions

* * *

**

_The moments of happiness we enjoy take us by surprise. It is not that we seize them, but that they seize us._

--Ashley Montagu

* * *

The cold nights in Domino seemed longer now than ever before, perhaps it was the tremendous wait for the days to be over and done with or the increasing excitement towards opening presents, seeing relatives or even eating the wonderful food famous at that time of year. 

But there were two teenage boys by the name's of Yami and Yugi that found the nights longer now more than ever, but for very different reasons.

For different days, there swept different emotions through each of them, for Yugi it was usually happy but tired and for Yami, usually miserable and exhausting. But those emotions were for only some of the time and right now, Yami's was 'out of the usual'.

The Pharaoh smiled gratefully as he exited his new, temporary workplace, _"Seventh Heaven" _with a number of different dollar notes in his pocket.

He hadn't been officially paid yet, just scrounged off of the tips he had received from several of the customers there. His real pay wouldn't come until the end of the week but with his tips he was able to afford a deposit for the gift he was to get Yugi and, then with his final wages, pay it off fully.

_"Seventh Heaven"_ was a nice place though. It was a bar located only a few blocks away from the Game Shop and, being so close to the holidays, it was severely short handed so Yami easily attained a job there as a waiter.

Every night couples and groups came in for drinks and social chats for a while and then moved on into the dance hall in the back section for live music and dancing.

Yami had heard from the other waiters there that the dancing and singers were excellent, but having been so busy in the bar serving customers, he hadn't been able to see them, only hear some thuds of music through the songs already pumping throughout the bar.

Though he was intrigued, Yami put it behind him seeing as how he had met some very interesting people in his services there, although there were some girls (and even some guys) that found him very attractive and showed how interested they were in him by fluttering their eyelashes, licking their lips and even hitting him on the rear.

But during those times he had to repeat the mantra in his head,_ It's for Yugi, it's for Yugi, it's for Yugi..._

Yami frowned. Since he took the job, his already miniscule amount of time with Yugi had diminished greatly. They had only spoke a handful of times and it usually wasn't very long, but in there longest conversation, Yami had done something that he still felt awful about days later. He certainly didn't mean for it to happen that way...   
**_  
--Flashback--_**

It was a frosty night to say the least, Yami had just returned from delivering another payment towards Yugi's gift after a visit to Ryou and Bakura and as a result, it had made him very late for work.

Quickly, he changed into his work shirt, a sleek black one with two small white wings on the back and a fresh pair of black pants with a white belt hanging loosely on his side. He unbuttoned a few of the top buttons and threw a silver necklace with a fine silver cross hanging from it onto his bare neck.

Shaking his head quickly whilst spraying on some deodorant he grabbed his warm leather jacket and flung it on, covering himself for the short journey to _"Seventh Heaven."_

Making a grab for his cell phone and his set of house keys, he sped down the stairs and straight into Yugi.

"Sorry about that Yugi, I wasn't looking where I was going," he apologised quickly and was already turning to leave.

"It's alright Yami, listen there's something I need to tell you," Yugi spoke in a soft voice.

Yami bit his lip as Yugi spoke. This ahd been what he wanted, he had wanted to talk to Yugi for so long and now was his time to, but he had worked so hard to make sure his plan worked and he couldn't give up on it now, though if he stayed for much longer he would have to no matter what he chose.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I'm in a hurry right now." Yami urged looking towards the watch on his wrist in emphasis, but the younger teen in front of him grew a paniced and desperate expression.

"But Yami, this is important! I need yo-"

"Yugi!" Yami finally snapped, scarlet eyes hardening into cold rubies as he bore his teeth, the tired lines appearing under his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm busy and I don't have time! Talk to me later when I can care!"

He didn't look back as he ran out the door, not even bothering to close it behind him, because he was sure his aibou's hurt eyes would bore into his skull and he would fall to pieces there and then.

But if he had looked back, the teary amethysts would've been much worse than he could've imagined...

_**--End Flashback--**_

The Pharaoh gave a sigh, he had felt terrible all night after that and it had reflected on his performance at work. His sagging movements and generally silent and depressing attitude had caused worry for his boss, the friendly bartender known as Akiko, for one of his best employees, so he sent Yami home on sick leave.

Immediately, Yami had rushed to Yugi's side to apologise properly and listen to whatever he said, though it turned out surprisingly different from what he thought...

_**--Flashback--**_

"Aibou?" Yami called out quietly, though it seemed so much louder in the once deafening silence.

There was no responce from the room coated in darkness as Yami stepped through the front door fully, closing it gently behind him. From the moonlight shining through the window, the teen could make it through the rooms without bumping into anything and so he carefully made it up the stairs.

Walking to his own room first, he shed his soggy clothing in favor of the a pair of black silk pajama bottoms and seeing as how the Game Shop was warm previous to his entrance, he had no need for a top.

After changing, Yami guided himself down the path to the room Yugi and he once shared.

Curious and guilt ridden scarlet eyes peeked through the slightly ajar door before their owners moonlight coated hand pushed it open fully. From there, he could see Yugi's body, lying on the bed facing away from him, which was probably for the best.

Taking small, reluctant steps towards the bed, the once Pharaoh stopped and lightly nudged Yugi's shoulder with his hand.

"Yugi? Are you awake?" He wasn't expecting a responce, so he was startled by Yugi's confirmation.

"Listen Yugi, I'm really sorry about earlier. I was in such a rush and so stressed I took it out on you and I apologise, I would never intentionally hurt you, you know that?"

"Then why did you?" Yugi's voice was so low Yami couldn't tell what emotion was held behind it.

"I-...I can't tell you, at least not yet," Yami spoke stoicly.

Unknown to the scarlet eyed teen, Yugi gave a sad smile. "I understand."

Yami gave a relieved sigh and rubbed Yugi's arm soothingly, "I'm glad. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Yugi turned around at this point and showed Yami his sincere smile before wrapping his arms around the other in a hug, to which the elder instinctively pulled him closer and nuzzled his cheek. "It doesn't matter," was Yugi's simple whisper into Yami's ear.

Yami sighed in acceptance as his exhaustion from his long hours at _"Seventh Heaven"_ kicked in once more, causing his eyes to shut closed off their own accord.

_I'll just rest my eyes for a...moment..._Yami thought as he leaned closer to Yugi in their embrace.

Moments passed before Yami opened his eyes again. He went to put Yugi down onto the bed so he could go to his own only to find the boy curled up against him in deep slumber.  
_  
Strange, he seems even more tired than I am..._ Yawning, the Pharaoh found he hadn't enough strength to remove himself from the embrace, though with Yugi so close and his soft skin rubbing against Yami's own, it made it difficult for him to even think of wanting to leave.

With a soft moan, he laid himself and Yugi down onto the bed and brought up the blankets around them, smiling as Yugi snuggled closer to him.

"Love you..." Yami mumbled to Yugi under his breath tiredly, he could've sworn he heard a reply but he had succumbed to slumber before he could make it out.

_**--End Flashback--**_

Yami gave a gentle smile at the memory, he couldn't remember the last time that he had slept so well and wihtout realising it, all of his reminiscing had taken his mind away from the fact that he had gotten home.

Walking through the welcoming doors of his home, he fell straight into the embrace of the much need heat from a crackling fire in the living room.

With a gracious sigh he stepped into the room and stripped off his white winged shirt and sat in front of the open fire. Pulling his arms behind him and resting his palms on the soothing caresses of the carpet, he gave a pleased sigh.

From the doorway, Yugi watched him in intrigue. Yami had his head tossed back with a relieved smile as the flames of the fire danced across his face and dived down to his bare chest to continue, as quickly forming beads of sweat glistened on the lithe body and trailed down the muscled torso.

Realising he was a second away from drooling at his over-observation, Yugi shook his head to get rid of the bad thoughts that plagued his innoncent mind and walked away into his bedroom.

Neither realised that their thoughts weren't far off eachothers, playing the same words in different frequencies.

_Just a little longer...it'll be over soon...

* * *

_All good things come to those who wait.

This well known phrase had helped both tri-color hair teens as they both faced their final night within the walls of_ "Seventh Heaven"_.

Yami stroke over to a table confidently and with an almost seductive step to his stride as he balanced a thin metal tray of cool drinks in one hand.

"Alright. Here you are, two Bacardi Breezers. (A/N: Don't own.) Would you like anything else?" Yami questioned politely, holding the tray under one arm as the other hooked onto his hip.

The young couple smiled and shook their heads before slipping a $10 bill into Yami's hand. With a wink, Yami placed the bill into his pocket to join the many others before walking back to the bar and leaning against the rail awaiting Akiko to give him the next order.

The well built brunet sauntered over to him with a smiling face. "Get any good tips Yami?" he asked in a friendly manner as his hand's attention moved to mix the content of a few bottles together to make a drink for a young waitress to bring to another table.

"Yes Akiko-sama, I have got great tips all night! I'll surely be able to fully pay off Yugi's present now!" Yami talked loudly over the music and voices around them.

"That's great Yami, why don't you take the rest of the night off, you could catch the dancers in the Dance hall, but you'd better hurry, they only have about two or three songs left to do before they go. So go on in, when you've brought this 'Blue Whale' to the woman at Table 8. Now off with you!" Akiko spoke placing the drink before Yami and walking to the other side of the bar with a knowing smile on his face.

Yami's expression brightened as he nearly ran to Table 8 with the drink and round to the back to punch out his card and deposit his apron.

Taking in a breath, he walked out to the bar and round to the doors of the dance hall. It felt good for him to walk around the bar freely wihtout the weight of a drinks tray and the annoying shouts from the people around.

The doors of the dance hall held words, "Saints may move on hallowed grounds, but Sinners can dance on burning coal."

He always found that strange but also quite insightful, Sinners and Saints were more alike than they thought...

Pulling open the 'sinners' door, Yami stepped into the room. It appeared that the last dance had ended and the performers were preparing for another one.

A number of back up dancers emerged from each side of the stage, both containing themes of light and dark dancers.

From the back rays of light illuminated the shadowed figure of the main singer as he walked forward in time with the introduction of the music.

Yami blinked and gaped in surprise as the singer walked onto the stage gracefully and bent low to swirl around and sweep the mist coated ground with a slender hand. (A/N: The song is Real Emotion by Jade, for all you FFX-2 fans it is the first song Yuna sings.)

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed in shock but through the noise in the room, he could barely hear himself let alone Yugi hearing him.

As the younger teen swayed to the starting beat, Yami took in his hikari's appearance. Yugi's formerly spiked hair hung down to his shoulders and his formerly spikey goldenrod bangs now clung to his glistening, sweat dampened face.

His torso was adorned in a sleek white tank top that showed off a lot of his midriff, his arms were covered in two decorative, additional sleeves and around his neck was a glittering silver necklace with a glass wing on it. A pair of tight shorts held in a loosely hanging belt clung to his lower frame with knee high boots stretching close. Two silver bands on each leg and two on his upper arms completed the outfit.

It was only when Yugi shook his head to the cheers of the crowd did Yami noticed a microphone attached to the side of his face.

Finally Yugi began singing, a beautiful fast track that echoed throughout the room and sent feverent sparks throughout the crowd as he moved his body to the beat.

As his hand twisted down from his face to fall teasingly along his body, Yugi swirved to the side as if his hand led him there. His feet kicked around and brought him to his knees for that part of the song and the sudden drop in the music.

Two of the dancers, one of dark, one of light, brought him to his feet by his arms and the three moved in perfect unison with eachother as the rest followed their leaders example.

Pulling his left hand forward, his right hand clapped it and sent him in a circle as he flew back and forth to the expert movements of his lower half.

Even though Yugi had lost himself almost completely in the music, he still managed to sing the song beautifully. The crowd around him had increased their own pace, though none could match Yugi's wonderous moves and yet, Yami found himself unwilling to try and rather desiring to watch the insane yet seductive movements his hikari made, it almost seemed taunting towards him.

And all too soon the dance ended with a terrific explosion of noise and light which sent the crowd cheering and Yami clapping and smiling along with them.

Yugi stood on the stage with his head tossed back, one hand resting on his waist and one stretching into the air, yet he seemed barely out of breath.

Shaking his head with a broad grin, he ran his hands through his hair and walked over to the back of the stage as the back-up's scuttled off the stage.

Yami watched with intrigue, taking a seat by one of the tall tables lining the outside of the room and watching as the top of the stage parted and a piano came up from underneath.

Yugi came back into the front gulping down a glass of water and taking a seat in front of the piano. Pulling the microphone atop the piano forward, he spoke out to the crowd.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you all for coming out here tonight to 'Seventh Heaven', you've been great!" He shouted confidently and gleefully, grinning as the crowd roared and cheered.

"I'm sorry to say I have to leave you now." There were several "Aww's" from the crowd. "Yeah, I love all you guys too! But I'm gonna finish off with a nice slow song for all you couples out there, so I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

Couples from around the room smiled and giggled as they walked out to the stage, but Yami merely watched as Yugi played a soft, romantic melody on the piano and swayed gently to the beat.

_**It seems to me that the darkness  
Takes away the light of our day  
My slender grip on reality  
Fades away**_

Yami's ears perked up and he leaned forward as Yugi almost whispered the verse into the microphone, he seemed almost angry with those words, though it was hard to tell by the quiet tone. He watched as Yugi closed his eyes uneasily and sang out the next verse.

**_And you grabbed me when I let go  
With the love you weren't afraid to show_**

_**But I wanted to make it all alone  
So I walked away  
And now I'm coming back home  
Today**  
_  
These words spoken were almost sad to hear, telling his sensitive ears the pained lessons learned throughout the years. Was Yugi...talking about him?_  
_

_**Can you hear me now, when I'm calling for you?  
Can you see me now, when I'm reaching for you?  
Even though the love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I'll alway be there for you  
Until our time is through**_

The amethyst eyed boy opened his eyes and gazed out at the crowd more confidently and contently after the chorus had been sung. The beat had increased during the chorus and now it had once again returned to its slower pace.

_**So far away I seen you  
You were always there  
No matter what mistakes I made  
You took the time to care**_

Scarlet eyes blinked slowly. The way they were told almost said, "thank you" to him. Was that the message he wanted?

**_I w_**_**as stubborn, I didn't see  
Everything you gave to me  
But its time for me to pay you back  
And set this debt free**_

Yami watched Yugi lift his head and look towards the ceiling as before pulling down and moving to his fingers vigorous dance. This was his goal now, and he wanted all to know that this wasn't for himself but someone else. Yugi's special someone.

**_Can you hear me now, when I'm calling for you?  
Can you see me now, when I'm reaching for you?  
Even though the love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I'll always be there for you  
Until our time is through  
_**

**_I'm the one with no wealth to spend  
I'm the one who doesn't borrow from friends_**

_**But I'm the one with an amazing man  
Who'll love me until the very end**_

He was telling the truth, Yugi hadn't any money to spend and he would never bother his friends for such, he relied on Yami but not anymore. Even though Yami would always be there to care for Yugi, support Yugi, love Yugi...

**_Can you hear me now, when I'm calling for you?  
Can you see me now, when I'm reaching for you?  
Even though the love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I'll always be there for you  
Until our time is..._**

**_Can you hear me now, when I'm calling for you?  
Can you see me now, when I'm reaching for you?  
Even though the love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I'll always be there for you  
Until our time is through_**

_**I'll always be there for you  
Until our time is through**_

Yami stared open mouthed at Yugi as he whispered a final "Thank you" to the crowd before being cheered off the stage. Yami's ruby eyes followed the form as it disappeared behind the crimson curtains.

He could hardly believe the powerful emotions flooding through each word of the song as if each were more important than the last. They all meant something deep to Yugi, yet to the crowd it was just a soft song to dance to.

Wiping his dusky hand across his sweaty forehead, he stared at the ground in contemplation, biting his lip harshly before jumping up and running out the fire exit.

* * *

"Alright, I'll see you later Ayeka and Merry Christmas!" Yugi shouted back through the back stage soor, hearing a similiar reply he stepped out the back door and with a shiver, pulled his winter coat closer.  
_  
I'm glad I didn't have to walk home in that outfit... _Yugi thought gratefully as he walked around the side of the snow coated alleyway, which was illuminated by the side lights from the_ "Seventh Heaven"_ building. 

He didn't expect as he reached the end of the alleyway to see a familiar figure standing in the shadows. As he stopped in the spotlight, the figure moved forward towards Yugi, causing him to gasp in shock and fear.

"Yami! What are you doing here!" Yugi exclaimed, stepping back with every step Yami came closer.

"Please don't run from me aibou, I want to know why you did this? Why you were the one I seen on that stage," Yami questioned, standing now in front of Yugi as the younger had stopped in his tracks with Yami's words.

"I-I-I..." Yugi worried his bottom lip severely and shook his head, causing his protective Yami to frown and wrap his arms around the unsuspecting form.

"Please aibou, we've grown apart so much the past few weeks, tell me why? Why did you take this job?" Yami pressed, the hurt evident in his voice, yet his own guilt was masked underneath it.

"I...I did it for you Yami-chan." Yugi mumbled into Yami's chest as the elder pulled back to look into the others face, into those glorious violet pools.

"Yugi, what could you possibly do for me that requires you to work here?"

"I-I wanted to get you a present, but I didn't have the money so..." Yami's eyes widened as the young hikari looked away, before he promptly burst out laughing.

Yugi pouted in frustration, "What's so funny Yami? Stop laughing at me!"

The Pharaoh held his side and looked up at Yugi, still grinning, before he unzipped his own coat and draped it down his arms as he turned his back to Yugi.

Amethyst orbs widened considerably as they fell upon the familiar white winged, black shirt. "You! YOU GOT A JOB HERE TOO!"

He gave a nod. "Indeed. And I did it to afford a present for you!"

A moment of silence floated through them before they both started laughing again, holding their sides as the rich sounds echoed throughout the alley.

Lifting his jacket back on and zipping it up, Yami grinned at the still giggling Yugi. They both found surprise as a glistening silver flake dripped and fell on Yugi's cheek, followed by lots more.

Yugi instantly ran into Yami's arms, "Look mou hitori no boku! It's snowing again!" Yugi squealed with childlike excitement and pulled Yami close to him in joy.

Yami merely smiled at Yugi as the younger one turned his head around to look at him again. Bringing one hand up to the pale creamy skin of his hikari, he trailed his thumb over one of his rosy cheeks before pulling him closer so that their lips met.

Yugi gasped in surprise allowing Yami the chance he needed to slip his warm tongue into Yugi's cooler mouth causing small moans from both of them.

Finally giving into the insane pleasure he was receiving, he leaned closer to his other half and ran his frostbitten fingers through Yami's silky strands as Yami's hands wandered under Yugi's coat and trailed his cold fingers across the smaller ones warm skin causing shivers to run up through his aibou's spine.

And as the two kissed under the moons watchful eye, thousands of dancing snowflakes swirled around them in a beautiful celebration of new found love and re-told promises. No one could deny their love, and no one could want to. The gifts that caused such a great strain on their relationship had also became the banes of their newer, stronger one.

The one carved from an everlasting winter wonderland and was just as perfect as one...

* * *

Aww, bless them! Ok, it is now past 2am and I am off to bed! I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter, just one more to go! Good night! 


	3. A True Seventh Heaven

_Title:_ Seventh Heaven

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters:_ 3/3

_Summary:_ Yugi wants to make Yami's Christmas perfect! He sees the perfect gift for him so he takes on a job to buy it. But Yami, thinking that Yugi is upset with him, decides to buy Yugi a great gift, and he gets a job also. But what happens when they both get jobs in the same place?

_Genre:_ Romance/ (slight) Angst

_Pairings_: Puzzleshipping (YamixYugi)

_Beta'd_: Ah well! It's Christmas man! XD

_Warnings:_ Shonen ai (boyxboy)

**_Disclaimer_:** Go see chapter 1

_**Review Thanks To:** Atemu Yugi Lover34, Phantom Fox, xamosy, vixenia, DreamCherry66, Yami Riyunoa, Meeja, - glomps Yuugi -, Inami, Ac-the-brain-supreme and__ kingleby. _You guys are the greatest! (tear) I hope to hear from you all again!

**_Author's Comments_:** Chapter 3 is finally here! Just in time for the holiday season! Squeep! Merry Christmas everyone! (hands out Yugi and Yami plushies to everyone) Now you can make your very own YugixYami Christmas show! (smiles, gives a thumbs up and winks)

* * *

**Chapter 3: A True Seventh Heaven

* * *

**

_The greatest gift that you can give to others is the gift of unconditional love and acceptance._

--Brian Tracy

* * *

It was common for Yugi to be found early in the morning curled up and tangled in his blankets, usually nudged awake by the sun or, at one time, his loving grandfather. 

He didn't want to get used to the fact that his grandfather would no longer be there to awaken him in the morning, with a wide smile on his wrinkled face and open arms in a ready waiting hug for him, but he had to.

Now he had something else to get used to. Waking up in the morning, with warm arms wrapped around his small form protectively, a pair of legs tangled in his own possessively and warm breath hitting his forehead soothingly. With a content sigh, he snuggled against the bare chest before him. This would be something he had no problem getting used to.

Opening his eyes lazily, he stared into shut scarlet orbs with glistening violet ones. Smiling, Yugi gently stroked Yami's bare cheek, his smile widening as the once Pharaoh leaned into the touch with a forming smile of his own.

Giving him a light kiss on the cheek, Yugi removed himself from Yami's possessive embrace, carefully climbing out of the bed and tip toeing gently out of the room.

There was a light chuckle from him before he shut the door, leaving no proof that the little angel was ever there.

* * *

Yami's nose scrunched up in unpleasant realisation. 

_Something...wrong...  
_  
Tossing over, Yami grasped in vain at invisible light and warmth, grasped in vain at the heat that was no longer there.

_Something...missing...  
_  
Giving a groan, he lifted his eyelids with great difficulty, blinking to regain focus in his vivid jewel like eyes. Holding his head, Yami looked around the room. "Yugi...?"

Seeing him missing, the scarlet eyed teen began to panic. "Yugi? Yugi!" His frantic calls went unanswered as he rose out of bed and touched the cold floor tentively.

Pulling up his slipping black silk pajama bottoms, he rushed down the stairs and searched the house for his aibou, starting with the living room, but he didn't have to look long.

Blinking, he sniffed something in the air and turned around to see his smiling hikari standing in the doorway that joined the living room and the kitchen, two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.

Stepping towards the calming Pharaoh, he handed him one of the mugs and as Yami numbly grasped it, Yugi used his now free hand to wrap around the others lithe waist.

"What's wrong love?" Yugi whispered gently, nuzzling Yami's neck and listening to the racing pulse settle against his own creamy skin. Shaking his head, Yami curled his free arm around Yugi, tracing unknown patterns on the younger ones back.

Murmuring a sigh of approval, Yugi lifted the mug in his hands to Yami's lips and let the Pharaoh swallow the warm, frothy hot chocolate within it.

With a sweet sigh, Yami lifted his own mug to Yugi's lips, watching as a foamy marshmellow floated into the younger ones mouth.

With his trademark smirk plastered on his face, Yami pulled the mug away and placed it down on the coffee table, Yugi mirroring his actions. The older one leaned down, capturing _his_ Yugi's sweet, petal soft lips with his own and pulled him down onto the couch.

Moaning blissfully, Yugi and Yami both suckled on the deliciously sweet marshmellow that drifted between their joined mouths. As the treat soon faded away into nothingness, Yami used its remainder to sweeten his hikari's senses by pushing it by Yugi's sensitive taste buds.

He earned a loud moan of approval for his action before Yugi returned the favor by giving his Yami gentle and loving touchs to his midriff, which sent sparks flying in scarlet orbs.

Yami, never being one to turn down a challenge of any kind, pushed his fingers into Yugi's powder blue shirt and tugged off the buttons with a single finger before he pulled it down off his shoulders.

Dipping his fingers in one of the mugs, the Pharaoh pulled out another marshmellow and smeared it along his aibou's well built chest, which sent shivers down Yugi's spine.

With another smirk, Yami went on his "cleaning" duty, licking up the delicious substance from his even more delicious other half.

The gentle, torturingly slow, licks and small bites on his delicate skin had Yugi moaning and whimpering Yami's name in pure pleasure as he locked hazy amethysts with passionate rubies.

"You taste simply delicious aibou, so sweet... quite the aphrodisiac." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear whilst nibbling his ear lobe sensually.

This caused the younger one to blush deeply at the insinuation. Yami merely smiled and halted his assault, lying on his side and bringing Yugi closer to his chest.

In response, Yugi cuddled closer, taking in the musky scent of his Yami mixed with the melted marshmellows and steaming chocolate.

After several minutes of content silence, Yugi gave a slight gasp and pulled out of their embrace.

Rasising an eyebrow in confusion, Yami called out to Yugi, "Aibou? What's the matter?"

Yugi didn't answer as he made his way to the large and vastly decorated tree in the corner of the room. Kneeling down on the soft, plush carpet, he picked up a silver box tied in golden ribbon and returned to hand it to Yami.

"Merry Christmas mou hitori no boku."

Tilting his head, Yami took the gift from Yugi's hand and stared at it in admiration before carefully tugging the ribbon and lifting the lid.

Gasping, he stared at what was inside. There was an expensive looking, pure gold collar within it. A flail and a crook were engraved onto the front of it and a small, yet elegantly designed ankh hanging on a thin gold loop underneath.

_This is the collar I seen the other day!_ "Aibou? This is absolutely beautiful..." Yami gasped out as his fingers traced over the carvings on the front.

"So you like it? I'm glad! I searched everywhere and this was the only thing I found that was...well... worthy of you. Well worth a few late nights of singing at a certain bar?" Yugi smiled, wrapping his arms around his astounded lovers neck.

"It's an egyptian item. That's why there are those engravings. The flail and the crook are supposed to represent royalty and majesty. And the ankh represents eternity...just like my love for you." Yugi whispered the last part lovingly into Yami's ear, unable to contain his raging blush as he buried his face into Yami's neck.

A tender look reflected in Yami's eyes as he looked down and into Yugi's own enchanting violet eyes, before pulling the smaller one into a loving embrace.

Blinking in surprise, Yugi hugged him back. Pulling away he took Yami's hands and led them up to his neck and fastened the collar around the older ones neck.

Yami flicked the ankh fondly as he stood up, walked over to the tree and pulled out another box that was hidden behind a suspciously large green package from Jonouchi.

It was a box nearly the same size as the one Yugi had given him. The color scheme was the same except that the box was gold and the ribbon that was wrapped around it was a glistening silver.

"Merry Christmas, my beloved aibou."

The once Pharaoh chuckled as Yugi's eyes sparkled when he opened his present quickly, with less care and patience than Yami and gazed at the content.

From this box, Yugi pulled out another pure gold collar but this was different from the last. Instead of the flail and crook, there was a feather artistically crafted on the front. From both sides of the collar, two chains fell, meeting to hold a strange symbol known as a Sa. (A/N: Check it out on google, I can't describe it! (sweatdrops) )

Words couldn't describe how Yugi felt as he gazed at the twinkling collar in his hands, he couldn't even let out a gasp.

"Like you, I bought a present of Egyptian origin. The feather is that of Maat's, it represents truth, justice," he tilted Yugi's chin up with his thumb so their eyes could meet. "and balance. The symbol there, is a Sa, which shows everlasting protection, _my_ everlasting protection for you. And I should think it was well worth waiting tables for, hmm aibou?" Yami finished, fastening the collar around Yugi's neck

Yugi closed his eyes and gave something akin to a smirk, "I dunno about that. To see the _great,_ the _high_, the _mighty_ Pharaoh Atemu reduced to the servant of mere mortal men was an intriguing concept."

"Y-You're not serious?" Yami's voice cried out nervously with a shaky smile on his face, his skin visibly paling when he received no answer.

Scratching his chin in contemplation, Yugi looked towards the horrified teen next to him and promptly burst out laughing.

"Wait til Bakura hears about this!" Eyes widening, Yami tackled Yugi from the couch and onto the floor. Regaining his royal composure, he smirked down at Yugi as he straddled his waist and pinned his arms above the younger ones fallen spikey tresses.

"Such a thing wouldn't be wise, _my _little hikari, you might find yourself facing a...punishment, shall we say?"

"Oh? And what might _that_ be?" His reply was another swift capture of lips.

Yugi quickly, and willingly, surrendered to his punisher, smiling coyly into the kiss.

And as they engaged in sensual kiss after kiss, neither noticed the fresh snow falling heavily around outside, dancing in dangerous yet beautiful patterns in the morning light, because both were at peace with golden symbols of their everlasting love adorning their necks.

After all, who needs a frantic day on earth when they found love and contentment within their very own Seventh Heaven.

* * *

Ooh! Sappy! AHH! XD Oh well, Merry Christmas to all once again! I hope you've enjoyed the ficcie, I'll see you all after the new year! 


End file.
